How to be a spy
by Wacko101
Summary: It had all started with Percy Jackson's grandparents. When they died on a mission their daughter Sally Jackson follows in their footsteps and becomes a spy. Quitting her job for her son Percy she trains him so he can survive, only she trains him to well and now people want him to join the Agency his grandparents and mother were in. Why not, right? It pays good after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I figured I may as well write it. We will see how it goes. Let me know if you like it, constructive criticism is welcome.**

Sally Jackson had always had a strange life.

Her grandparents had been spies. They had met each other from their work and had fallen in love, effectively sealing the fates of the next three generations.

Her mother and her aunts and uncles had been trained by her grandparents for their own protection and they had trained their families for the same reason. She herself had been trained to protect herself from a young age. Her mother, who had followed her parents carrier choice, had been a spy and had met her father in a similar way that her grandparents had.

Then, when she was five, her parents had been killed on a mission and in her grief she had asked her uncle to continue training her as she followed in her parents footsteps.

She had graduated from High School, trained and ready to become a spy and join the SSA (the same organization her parents and grandparents had been in) and hopefully find the person who had killed her parents. Her uncle, who was a better trainer then he was an uncle, tried to tell her to forget about revenge. But it wasn't about revenge to her. It was about making a bad man die before he could hurt more families. Her uncle couldn't stop her, and when he died of cancer there was no one who could, as no one know about her training besides him. She had been all alone.

She had become a spy, quickly impressing everyone with her talents. She became known, a little too known. And when there was a threat on her life they sent her away to a safe house in Montauk until it was safe.

And then she had met Poseidon.

And she hadn't been alone anymore.

She found herself slowly loosing the drive to go back to her work. She found herself wanting to stay with him. She found herself loving him.

And it scared her.

And then she had found out she was pregnant.

She knew what that meant, that he would have to leave her and most likely never see her again. And she despised him for it. She told him anyway and he surprised her by offering her a underwater palace where she and their child would be safe.

And she knew what she had to do.

She told him no, she told him that she couldn't do that to him and that she loved him. She told him that they would be okay and not to worry. She told him not to watch out for them in fear that Zeus would discover their child.

But she never told him what she did for a living, what she had been trained to do since childhood.

Poseidon left and she stayed at the safe house. When she was cleared she handed her surprised boss her resignation letter and her gun, she told him she wanted out.

And she never looked back, despite never catching the person who had killed her parents. She had other responsibilities now.

She didn't, however, forget how to protect herself and knew that to protect her baby she would have to go to drastic measures. She married a man, Gabe Ugliano, who was disgusting enough to cover up the demigod scent her baby would give off. Then, when her baby was born and old enough she trained him, like her parents had done for her. Only she trained him harder, knowing there would be a time when this would save his life.

She told him what he needed to know of her past, and she told him very little about his father. She trained him in hand to hand combat and in weaponry. His Demigod status made it easier for him to learn and soon he was just as skilled as she was.

And that attracted unwanted attention.

When Percy was only twelve years old her former boss from SSA approached her. He gave her an offer, let them send Percy on a mission and he would pay them. She told him to go away before she put a bullet in his knee. Or possibly his head.

She never told Percy about the offer. She knew he would want to go if he found out, if only because the money they gave them was sure to be a lot and it would help them pay the bills.

That was the year Percy found out he was a Demigod and went on his first quest.

And she knew their life was never going to be the same again.

And unfortunately she was right.

The next year, when Percy was thirteen, her former boss came again offering a considerable amount of money to send Percy on a mission. She would have just sent him away again, she was fully intending to, only Percy had overheard their conversation.

He begged her to let him go, it would be a lot of money for them and he could take care of himself he argued. She said no and sent her boss forcibly away, and Percy stormed off to his room.

He went on another quest that year, without permission at that, and she knew she would not be able to keep him from danger anymore. But she could try.

When Percy was fourteen was the third time her former boss came to ask if Percy wanted to go on a mission. Only he didn't go to her. He waited until Percy was alone and asked him.

And he said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about being a spy at fourteen was that you could never tell anyone about it.

Percy had friends at Camp Half-blood that he would trust with his life, and there had been many times he had been tempted to tell them his secret. The only thing that held him back was the fact that it could put them in unnecessary danger. After all, they couldn't stay in Camp Half-blood all the time, and if someone thought they could use them they would be in danger.

So Percy kept many secrets.

He kept the fact that he was a teenage spy from his friends.

He kept that he was a Demigod from his boss at SSA.

He kept that he was a spy from his mom.

Percy kept the secrets to protect everyone, he wasn't sure what his boss would do if he found out about Demigods, probably order someone to find out as much as they could about them. And that could be very bad if the information got out. He was sure his mom would be disappointed in him, not wanting him to be in unnecessary danger. She would argue with him and he hated argue with his mom. Plus she would worry, and she already worried enough over him. His friends in Camp Half-blood would probably think it was cool, and the gods would either think he was more of a threat or was spying on the camp. Either way he was weary of them ever finding out about his side job.

So Percy made it work, he went on missions that would only last for a few days up to a week and made sure that the SSA could cover for him. Whether Percy was at Camp or at school the SSA came up with believable excuses to keep him out of trouble.

And no one was the wiser. He went on twelve successful missions his first year, some smaller then others but all successful. Ranging from deadly to easy he got them done.

It was a week before he turned fifteen when he got his thirteenth assignment.

Percy was in Camp, trying to recover from the Battle of the Labyrinth (as people had taken to calling it) that had happened a week and a half ago and had almost turned it down. His friends needed him to help them through this, to help them recover and prepare for the war that was still coming.

And then he read the name of the person they wanted him to look into. Alabaster C. Torrington.

He recognized that name.

He was one of the demigods that had betrayed the gods and was now a leader of Kronos's army.

So why was the SSA interested in him?

He was sitting alone in the Poseidon Cabin looking at the letter that had been sent to him. The SSA had used his mom's address to avoid suspicion, the letter had come in the normal white envelope that was sold in all the stores. They had put in two pages explaining the mission objective and what they needed done. If he could do the mission he would call the SSA operation number (with his cell phone they had provided him with) and hang up before they could answer. Then they would send someone to pick him up and give him a cover story. Usually easy enough.

So he scanned over what they had written.

Apparently Alabaster had been seen talking and associating with some of the worlds top criminal organizations like COBRA and RAB. Since they had stared communicating the crime rate related to the organizations he had associated with had skyrocketed.

The SSA wanted to know who he was and what he had to do with the increases in crime.

Percy could only hope that what he was thinking wasn't true.

The Titan army wouldn't go as far as to join forced with Mortals. Would they? If they did it could spell disaster. Demigods wouldn't be able to kill Mortals with their normal weapons, but the mortals would be able to kill them. And these were some of the deadliest people in the world. They had money, they had resources, they had to remorse for killing teenagers.

It could get worse then he thought.

So he sighed, pulled out his phone and dialed the very familiar number. Hanging up before anyone could answer. Why couldn't he get a break?

He started packing, shoving a few spare clothes, a rope, duct tape, his cell phone and his extra gun and bullets into his backpack. Tucking his favorite gun into his pants he walked out of his cabin, trying not to be noticed. So of course someone noticed him.

"Percy!" Someone shouted from behind him and he turned to find Grover and Annabeth running up to him from the Big House.

"Hey guys whats up?" He asked them, hoping they wouldn't ask where he was going. As much as he loved his friends he needed to get this figured out so he could come back and keep helping with the preparations for the war.

"We saw you walking towards the boarders. Is everything okay?"

Percy's mind went into overdrive, trying to think of a believable excuse that the daughter of Athena would believe. It was always hardest lying to her.

Before they could think something was wrong he had a lie ready. "My mom is really sick and I need to go back for a few days to take care of her. I should be back within a week."

They nodded excepting the answer. Not thinking Percy would lie to them, and it made his stomach twist into knots thinking about how much they trusted him while he lied to them continuously. He didn't deserve their trust.

He again thought about telling them his secret, he almost did. It danced on the tip of his tongue before he bit down on it and started walking towards the boundaries of the camp. Annabeth and Grover following.

When he got to the top there was a taxi waiting for him at the bottom of the hill.

He knew it wouldn't take him home. He couldn't go home without making his mother suspicious, instead he would go straight to headquarters or the area where they had last seen Alabaster. It depended on how fresh of a trail they had.

So he hugged Annabeth and Grover goodbye. Straying just a little longer then he normally would, just like he did before ever mission he went on from Camp Half-blood. It was a dangerous business after all, you never knew what would happen and he wanted to be sure the last thing he did or said to them was kind.

They called out to him, telling him to let his mother know they wished her well and to get better soon.

Then he headed down the hill to the taxi with a back pack slung over his shoulder and gun tucked in his jeans ready to spy on the most dangerous organizations in the world.

* * *

Inside the taxi looked nothing like the outside of the taxi.

The seats were leather and comfortable. There was a mini-fridge built into the one wall of the car and cup holders to hold the drinks it contained. It didn't smell like a taxi either, something Percy was grateful for.

He slid into the taxi-that-wasn't-a-taxi and sat down across from the man that was already in the car. As he always was when he was being directly take somewhere.

"Good to see that you were available Percy. How was your," The man's mouth dipped into a slight frown showing his obvious displeasure. "Summer camp?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It was great as always Mr. Smith. I look forward to going back."

The man, Mr. Smith, frowned again. "You know we can't give you protection in that summer camp Percy. I don't know why you insist you go every summer. It is a safety risk."

"It was also part of our agreement that I get to go every summer; even while I work for you."

"Yes. Well I suppose you won't consider our offer to go to training camp again during the summers?" Mr. Smith sighed at the blank look Percy gave him. Training camp had been a place he had had to go to before he was aloud on any missions. The camp was designed to test his skills and make sure he wouldn't be killed or give away information on a mission. Percy had gone through the camp in three weeks, a record that still stood. Which was rather impressive considering the rest of the people who were there were twenty and up.

"Fine. As you know you will be following Alabaster C. Torrington. We want to know who he is, why he is working with them and if we need to do anything to stop it"

Percy nodded knowing most of this from the briefing letter he had received.

"We also need to know if he works for any other organization that we should start to look out for."

Percy tried not to react at that, he didn't want to give anything away. Alabaster was part of an organization of sorts, an army to be more accurate.

Mr. Smith's didn't notice anything. Instead his face softened. "This will be your first mission working this closely with these organizations Percy. You need to be careful, they have ears and eyes everywhere and if they catch you we might not be able to save you. Do you still accept this mission."

Percy was startled at his normally stern boss's voice, it was almost like he cared. He then pondered his words, he was right, this was the closest he had ever gotten to these organizations. The missions involving him where normally stopping people before they became as powerful as COBRA or RAB they never involved them directly. But still Alabaster wasn't the SSA's problem, not really. It was the Demigod's problem. He needed to be the one to take care of it.

So he nodded. "I still except."

A strange chill went up his spine; this was going to be a very hard mission.

Mr. Smith continued on though he hadn't just let his emotions show for the young boy. "If you succeed in this mission you will be given triple the amount of money that you usually receive."

Percy had to stop his mouth from dropping open. That was a lot of money he would be receiving, and money was the only reason he had taken any of these jobs so young anyway. Not to say he didn't enjoy what he did (okay maybe _sometimes_ he didn't enjoy it) but when Mr. Smith had first approached him his family had needed money in a desperate way. So he figured he could help pay the bills if he took a job here or there.

Percy nodded showing he understood. "Is there anything else?"

"We are dropping you off in Key Port Harbor, New Jersey. The last pace we saw Alabaster."

Percy nodded, already thinking about what the first step once he got there would be. He assumed that Alabaster had been on the Princess Andromeda with Luke and they had stopped at the port for business. The real question was how the ship could get so close to New York without the gods noticing it.

Was that even possible?

He opened his mouth to ask his boss a question, then, the world turned upside down and Percy lost all sense of direction. He was spinning, everything was numb, he tried to hold onto something but he was jerked around to much to be able to grab anything.

Then everything stopped.

Percy blinked a few times, everything was still spinning but he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. How had he ended up on his stomach?

He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. The driver wasn't moving. Percy quickly checked for a pulse, there wasn't one. Mr. Smith was barely conscious.

Then the pain hit.

It was a searing pain all the way up his leg, and the pain didn't fade. His head ached. He had trouble thinking clearly.

"Mr. Smith, stay awake." Percy managed to croak out, it would be bad if any of them fell unconscious. They might not wake up again.

Ignoring the pain wasn't easy. So he tried to tolerate it, crawling over to the door of the taxi-that-wasn't-a-taxi. They needed to get out of the car before it exploded or whoever made it flip showed up to make sure the job was done. Percy was sure the car crash hadn't been an accident, the driver was trained to drive in the most extreme conditions, including wars. They didn't just _crash._

Thankfully the door was easy to open. He turned around and grabbed the front of Mr. Smith's shirt, pulling him along with him.

They flopped out of the car, neither one was in a condition to get up. Percy was sure his leg was broken, it hurt and there was no way it was supposed to be at that angle.

Still he struggled to his feet, putting all his weight on his good leg and awkwardly hauled Mr. Smith up so he could carry his boss.

Percy cast one last glance behind him, it seemed someone had shot the tires of the car. He didn't see anyone yet but he was sure someone was around. Not waiting to find out who Percy hobbled across the road and into the forest that was on either side of the road.

He needed to get back to Camp Half-blood. Preferably alive.


End file.
